


Hold me Down

by Hananess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst undertone but it's not to heavy, brief mentions of jackson because he's the right-hand man, but what can he do, i think, jaebeom is a mafia boss, jaebeom is whipped, mark is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananess/pseuds/Hananess
Summary: Prompt:Person B receiving a minor injury somewhere on their face. Person B insists its fine, but Person A fusses over it. Person B ends up going to work with a cute, colourful, character-themed bandaid smack dab in the middle of their face.





	Hold me Down

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM ECLIPSE!

When your husband is a mafia boss, it’s not very surprising anymore for Mark when Jaebeom comes home with more than a few suspicious looking cuts and bruises on his body - not that he doesn't have any lackies to do it for him, Jaebeom just likes the adrenaline rush from fighting.

And this time isn't an exception.

Mark sighs, eyebrows raised, arms crossed, when Jaebeom finally stumbles in through the front door at 1.43a.m., knuckles bleeding, cheeks grazed, and white shirt stained with maroon splatters that does not look like it's part of the shirt design. He’s very sure it’s blood but, would rather choose to not ponder upon it.

Jaebeom grins at him, or at least tries to before wincing and stopped, arms outstretched. Mark sighs yet again, before shuffling into his chest, nuzzling his face into his neck. Jaebeom tightens his arms around Mark's lean waist, his chest rumbling as a chuckle bubbles out.

"Stop distracting me, i'm supposed to be mad." Mark grumbles, before detaching his face from his husband's chest unwillingly. 

"Couch. Now."

Mark came back with a first aid kid, to see his boyfriend with his soiled shirt off as he pet his thighs. He rolls his eyes before settling himself down on Jaebeom's lap. And just to spite him, Mark decided to purposely wiggle a little to make himself more comfortable. He smirks when Jaebeom groans, arms shooting out to pull his vixen flush against his chest.

 

"Behave. This might sting a little okay?" Jaebeom have felt way more intense pain through his job but in this moment, with Mark pressing an antiseptic rub to his cheek, his arms tightened almost unconsciously around his lean waist. He knows the dangers of his job, he knows how his boyfriend tries to not let his fear of losing him show. But above all, he knows the large target he paints on Mark’s back just by being with him, so he will do anything to protect the home he has established.

"See, this is for not listening to me. Karma’s a bitch Beom-ah." Mark chides, slapping his biceps before blowing gently on the cleaned area. Jaebeom grumbles, mumbling something about Mark being worse than Jinyoung.

"Close your eyes." And Jaebeom does, without question, relaxing instantly when he felt Mark press a band-aid against his cheek. 

"Your hands too, let's clean it." Mark cleans the cuts expertly, bandaging them within minutes. He slides off Jaebeom's lap in one quick fluid motion, before strutting back to their bedroom.

"Oh, and don't you dare remove the band-aid. Or you're sleeping on the couch." Mark threatens, head popping back out to squint at Jaebeom, bursting into laughter when he sees Jaebeom whipping his phone out, almost hitting his nose in the process.

"Why would I rem- Oh my God Baby! MY IMAGE!" Jaebeom's eyes widened comically in horror at the horrific yellow Pikachu band-aid smack right in the centre of his right cheek.

"OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

"And people fear me as The War Tiger of Seoul. I'm a mafia boss for god’s sake. Why do i have to listen to you." Jaebeom sulks, trodding to where Mark is.

"More like a kitten. And because you love me! Come here babe!" A lilting voice replies.

"You're so getting it tomorrow, Mark Im Yi En!" A voice growled, followed by the other person's high-pitched giggle. And then a moan.

 

The next morning, Jaebeom reports to his headquarters with a Pikachu band-aid splayed across his right cheek, bandaged knuckles with a bright red kiss mark.

 

"Oh Boss, you are so fucking whipped." Jackson cackles, immediately after stepping into Jaebeom's office to report on the dealings.

"Fuck off Jackson Wang."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few years back and forgot all about it until i was clearing through my folders a few days ago. and because there seems to be a drought of fics.
> 
> maybe i'll make a series with this story. I feel like it needs a prequel and sequel hmm  
> and yes title from Halsey's Badlands!


End file.
